LawfulRepresentative
Egle's element is Lawrencium. His chumHandle is lawfulRepresentative, and he types in #000000. __TOC__ Background Toru Bay was orphaned at the tender age of seven, his parents dying from a freak accident stemming from bizzare delusions, the trauma of seeing his parents killing themselves fragmenting Toru's psyche. After spending a few months on the streets, surviving only by cheating the other homeless people on the streets out of their money using his barely pieced together personalities as leverage, Toru was picked up by an orphanage for the gifted, having beaten one of the scouts at an intellectual game while attempting to swindle him. Being surrounded by all the books he could want, Toru spent most of his time in the orphanage library, his curiosity sated and knowledge bolstered by large numbers of books and files. As he reached the age of ten, he was given a black personal laptop and a portable internet device as a present. As he used the internet more, he became knowledgable about a great deal of different subjects, anything not covered by the internet was taught to him by the gargantuan library. The numerous personalities Toru had used as an abandoned child were refined by knowledge, each of them finally becoming complete, all six of his new and divided personae protecting Toru's horribly crippled base personality, Toru deciding to wear a real mask from then on, symbolizing the fact that the single portion of his psyche that was completely devastated was perfectly masked. From twelve to fifteen, Toru only performed necessary human functions, refinement of technique, and acquisition of further knowledge, studying several different physical and mental fields, the knowledge and experience separated across his different personae. The day had come, Toru typing "lawfulRepresentative" down on the chumHandle name field as he walked outside, a ludicrous amount of money held in a large black briefcase to his side, the orphanage where he lived half of his life in burning down behind him, one of the numerous smoldering corpses inside the inferno wearing a replica of his signature mask. You might say he died right there in that fire, because Toru Bay doesn't exist anymore. There is only Egle Krekt. Interests Egle's favorite past times are reading books and using the internet, also being proficient at various games of all types. He enjoys stimulating or delicious food and proper rest, as well as the acquisition of any Modi and Strife Specibus. Modus Egle's primary Fetch Modus is the Evidence Modus, which allows him to remove items only if they are able to be used incriminatingly or to prove something. If Egle does not possess the item that he wants to remove, he will recieve a Ghost Image of the wanted item instead. Egle has also acquired numerous other Modi, although they are almost never used. Strife Egle's primary Strife Specibus is Briefcasekind, which allows him to wield all briefcases regardless of type or ability to high effect. Egle has also acquired numerous other Strife Specibus, enough to completely fill his Strife Portfolio, although they are almost never used. Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session A Category:Lords